The Wandering Mage
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Lily had a secret and Sirius informs Harry of it at the end of 4th year. Harry is gaining the family he always wanted, people who will stand by him against the coming war against Voldemort. AU 5th year onwards, grey/dark Harry, non-human HP characters, redemption of some 'dark' characters. Will most likely have less bashing than usual.
1. Family Secrets

LW: Time for a little fun between Harry and the Fae.

Summery: Lily had a secret (well 2) and Sirius informs Harry of it at the end of 4th year. Harry finds a new family and allies and they get ready to take down Voldemort even if it means taking the ministry down with him. AU 5th year and beyond.

The Wandering Mage – Family Secrets

Harry sat on the swing in the park near Private Drive one afternoon, for both the fresh air and to avoid his 'family', their presence not the best for any kind of intelligent thoughts, something he's been doing since Sirius pulled him aside and turned his world on its head

_Flashback_

At the end of the previous school year, before he left with Remus for parts unknown to Harry pulled the boy aside alone. 'Harry' Sirius said looking oddly nervous 'I need to tell you something important' 'Ok Sirius' Harry replied. The ex-convict wrung his hands before coming out with it as bluntly as he normally does 'James wasn't your father...'

_End Flashback_

Sirius went to continue that Lily had gotten pregnant before getting with James, and she wouldn't tell them his name, partly so they wouldn't hunt him down, just he was a good man but a bit of a wanderer. He had had to leave Lily and she hadn't known she was pregnant till she was dating James. He married her and they planed to blood adopt him, never to be mentioned again until they learnt something unexpected during the ritual; Lily was fae, she'd been adopted! This meant the adoption will break down by his 15th birthday, which was why Sirius was informed of this as well as why he was telling him. Harry felt hurt for the lies and for him father's abandonment of him but soon forgave him as he wouldn't have known, but had something different to direct his emotions (mostly anger) on; his mother being adopted meant their were no protections on his 'relative's' home, meaning he had been left in Durzkaban for the last 14 years for nothing.

Harry's head turned to a radio left by one of the other teens earlier as it turned itself on ' **Oh well I'm the type of guy who will never settle down, were pretty girls are well you know that I'm around. I kiss em and I love em cause to me their all the same, I hug em and I squeeze em, They don't even know my name... They don't even know my name... They call me the ****Wanderer****, yeah the wanderer I roam around, around, around**' then shutting off and Harry noticed the click of a cane and saw a man in a black suit and jacket approach him.

'Hello Mr. Potter, you have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you, I am the Wanderer' he said in a calm voice but there was an undertone of power. Harry looked at the man from his shiny shoes to his ether blue eyes and well kept hair and felt something calling within himself 'You're my father aren't you?' it was a statement though it was phrased like a question. The man to his credit neither looked ashamed nor tried to deny the accusation 'Yes Harry, Lily told me she had my child when you were born but they had to go into hiding and the wards around your home combined with your sealed fae powers made it impossible to find you until now, the ritual has almost completely decayed to the point you will be your true form. Until now I hoped you would be safe, plus I also had your sister to find as she'd actually been kidnapped by her mother so was a higher priority'.

'Wait I have a sister?' Harry asked, the only part of the man's explanation that surprised, after all the older fae might have needed some way to detect him, something difficult to do if he wasn't fae, plus their may have been wards to keep 'dark creatures' like Remus on the house to keep him away. The man smiled 'Thought that would get your attention yes little Ysabeau though she's about 30 now, is your half sister and was taken and hidden from me and until recently was a high priority, not that I hadn't gone looking for you too, but when my best went up against the protections I decided to wait till your powers activated, _something that did blip about 3 years ago but faded again though_'. The last part peaked Harry's interest 'What happened?' he asked, the wanderer smiled and began to explain

_Flashback_

Tamsin, high class Valkrye for the Wanderer continued her search for her boss's children, detecting a similar presence to the red head fae the wanderer said was the child's mother and followed soon coming to an unassuming house the exact same as every other house in this perfectly same neighbourhood. She sneered at the humans staring at her as she approached, seeing a young boy weeding the garden. He looked up to her with vibrant green eyes, the same as the girl in the photo she'd been given; this was the kid. A shrill voice was heard calling him in, Tamsin frowned and made to follow, until the wards turned a violent red and reacted to the Valkrye, Tamsin's mind having only one thought '_Aw Fuck!_'. She woke in an unknown location very confused and disorientated finding she'd lost 4 hours since she'd left on her mission. The landscape faded to mist and both Tamsin and the wanderer exited the pensieve. 'Well that was unhelpful' Tamsin grumbled, looking surprised by the wanderer's shaking head 'Actually we now know he's well protected, though it is unfortunate the ward prevented you from remembering his location. For now we'll leave him, and when the time comes I will collect him **personally**' the blond Valkyre stepping back knowing the serious look on the ancient fae's face was never a good thing 'Now I need you to find my other child; Bo'

_End flashback_

Harry frowned 'I remember her, I was about 5. My aunt wasn't happy when she showed up, thought I attracted freaks to her house; in a way I was as she wasn't a 'normal' human therefore a freak in her and her family's eyes.' A thought came to Harry's mind from mentioning the Dursleys 'Hey not that I'm complaining but usually Dudley and his brainless bunch harass me around now, where are they' he noticed his father '_When had I started to think of him like that?_' was smiling in a way he recognised on the twins or Sirius 'My aura has an interesting effect on mortals, I believe it's primal fear as they stay as far as they can from me. So do most fae but that's a learned consequence of who I am rather than what I am'. Harry nodded understanding what he meant; he could feel the man's power flowing from him due to its abundance, beings as strong as him often elicited 1 of 2 reactions; fear and worship.

The air soon turned unnaturally cold, and Harry's heart dropped, the howl of Dementors made their presence known, 2 but that was enough, Harry having forgotten his wand and unsure of the elder fae's abilities or their effect on a Dementor. The first went for the older one seeing him a bigger threat than a wandless teenage wizard, its scabby hands clamping on his shoulders as it began to drain him. The wanderer's face was until that moment passive and uncaring, then it flashed to anger and the decaying corpse like magical creature was hurled away '**You are filth, you can not harm me, and you will never harm anything again!**' He was irate, his eyes glowing in their ethereal blue, with a similarly coloured visible aura. He briskly approached the struggling Dementor, attempting to escape the searing heat the fae's aura was producing to it. The Wanderer appeared to pull back his aura before releasing it at the pitiful creature causing it to burst into cobalt coloured flames, rapidly consuming the beast.

Harry cheered seeing the dead abomination, but his joy was short lived. The heat produced by the Wanderer's visible aura hid the 2nd Dementor's approach until it had already grabbed Harry. Instantly Harry felt like he'd been dunked in ice water, his mind running through painful memories; Voldemort killing his mother, Wormtail killing Cedric, the times his uncle nearly beat him to death. He had almost given up till a sibilant voice echoed in his head '_**You are weak like this, set me free, let us be whole once again and you can win**_' '_What are you_?' Harry struggled to ask '_**I am you, the part that was buried deep, the part they will have you deny when they discover you know, the piece you yearn to reunite with. I am you but fae**_' Harry believed the voice, his mind clearer since it spoke to him. He dug deep within and felt something basic and primal, pulling it to the surface it took hold and he was blinded by a shining light, and in turn began to feel more powerful, in fact he felt stronger in all senses than he had ever been when the glow faded he saw he was on the ground, all that remained of the Dementor being dust and a tattered cloak.

Harry was helped up by the Wanderer just in time for the man to grab the letter of an approaching owl. He read it out his mouth fixed into a frown

Dear Mister Potter

You have been charged with using illegal '_**Wild Magic**_' and are hereby expelled from Hogwarts, Aurors will be arriving soon to snap your wand and arrest you. Failure to comply will severely hurt your case if you choose to make one.

Sincerely

Martha Hopkins

Department of Misuse of Magic

Harry looked at the man's frozen expression before turning to him 'Where did you live?' he asked surprising Harry '4 Private Drive just down the road' Harry answered then followed the man who walked in the mentioned direction. He stopped outside the house 'Is there much here you need?' he asked looking distain fully at his son's oversized clothes. 'Just my wand, trunk, broom and owl' Harry answered hoping it meant what he thought it did. The wanderer nodded then waved his hands, both briefly flashing white before flicking his wrist and the window opened letting out Hedwig. 'Harry, we will be leaving immediately and never setting foot in this place again, understood?' 'Yes! Thank you' Harry yelled and hugged the man who smiled though the boy couldn't see it [Meanwhile unknown to Harry several of a bearded old wizards odd trinkets exploded]. They separated and Hedwig hooted approvingly from Harry's shoulder. The strange trio left in a whirl of black smoke arriving at a 3 storey building called 'The Crossroads'.

The Wanderer had it built for his family soon after he found Bo again, as a place for them to meet up and stay at times; Bo still preferring the 'crack shack' simply for all the good memories though here was nicer and had better facilities so was here often. Like today when she heard a whoosh and ran in to see her father with a young teenage boy and a snowy owl. She shook her head 'It's gonna be one of those days isn't it?' she asked to nobody and predictably got no reply 'So Dad who's the kid?' she asked not viciously more curiously. 'Well Bo, remember when I told you I had a child in England I couldn't get to, this is him' He lead his 2 confused children into the living room 'Harry this is your sister Ysabeau /Bo Dennis/McTaggert, the famously unaligned succubus, Bo this is Harry a currently unaligned Highbreed Wraith'

TBC

LW: Well that's going well, see you soon

Kenzi: Hey people, good news; hopeful Bobo/Doctor Hot pants moments in future chapters as well as other HP characters turning out to be fae. See yah hoes!

LW: Please ignore the crazy girl, bye!

**Comments**: Until Lost Girl shows us the Wanderer's face my Wanderer looks like Edward Norton from 'The Illusionist', don't like come up with own idea, or just ignore my thoughts, kinda like most ME fans and unsuited Quarians.

Basic idea of the wraith is from Stargate Atlantis but not completely. So anyone familiar with them will be happy to know Harry most likely won't be going on a huge killing spree anytime soon { }

Writing the Wanderer every time rather than a name makes me feel like I'm writing a DW fic (Except Wanderer rather than Doctor and/or Master, but still point is it will stay like that because similarly no name is worthy of replacing it)


	2. The Hearing

LW: Chapter 2, now to annoy the ministry.

The Wandering Mage – the Hearing

To say Harry and Bo were surprised by the revelation was to put it lightly 'A Wraith! Dad are you serious?' Bo almost yelled 'They are uncontrollable, not even fae survive a wraith feeding never mind a human, what the hell were you thinking?' 'It doesn't matter, Wraith feed only when necessary, and their highly rational minds make them unable to feel guilt when they feed to survive, their self preservation is absolute where a feeding are concerned' The Wanderer countered.

Harry on the other hand was completely silent, he too had heard of the wraith; though the wizarding world had very little written other than being dark creatures, the most being they drained a living being's life force like Dementors but killed rather than stealing your soul. His treatment at the Dursley's kicked in and he fell against the wall 'They were right' he whispered 'I am a freak and a monster'. The two elder fae turned at Harry's comment, both looking worried for him. Bo went over to the boy, kneeling beside him 'Hey Harry, sorry about what you just heard. It's just there hasn't been wraith around for quite a while and they come with a lot of stories attached. Though I'm sure the same could be said for succubi so maybe we're even there' Harry cracked a smile at her joke but remained on the floor.

The Wanderer took this time to speak 'Harry there is some good news about your kind; Highbreed Wraith are like Super wraith, able to absorb and use energy much more efficiently than normal wraith. This means at the very least you won't need to feed all that often. Also you have accelerated healing, something a recent feed will add to. The point is your not a monster, all fae feed on humans in one way or another, your not a freak your just fae' him and Bo then helped the young wizard up and Bo pulled him into a hug. 'Thanks guys, its weird having a family that cares about you, you know?' Harry joked but noticed the others frown before turning neutral. '

The awkward silence was interrupted by a flash of fire and the appearance of a phoenix. 'Fawkes!' Harry said surprised as the large magical bird bowed to the Wanderer then held out its leg containing a note. Harry took the note and read aloud;

Dear Mr. Potter

_The ward sensors are unable to detect you so I have sent Fawkes to find you;_

_You are not expelled; I have managed to get you a trial in order to defend yourself. _

_The guard at Private Drive saw you with a gentleman earlier tonight, be careful he may be a Death Eater. _

_You will need to inform us of your location, after all given recent events we can't allow you to disappear, less you fall victim to Voldemort_

Dumbledore

Harry looked at the note in anger, his home was being 'guarded' and him and his father still had to defend themselves against the dementors. Annoyingly he found some paper and a pen, scrawling

Dear Professor

_There is no need to worry, I am staying with family and am safe from any Death Eater detection. Send me the date of my hearing and I will be there. I believe it will be safer for me if as little people are aware of my location so I can not tell you where I am_

Harry Potter

Harry rolled up the note then handed it to Fawkes, who once again bowed to the Wanderer then surprisingly to both Harry and Bo before flaming out. It was then Harry wondered something 'Hey Dad, where are we?' .The older fae smiled 'this building specifically is 'The Crossroads' my home for the family. Broadly speaking, we're in Canada'. Harry was prevented from saying anything else as they were once again interrupted by Fawkes appearing, this time sticking his leg out to the Wanderer before leaving with out waiting for a reply. Reading the headmasters reply the Wanderer whistled 'Damn Harry someone really doesn't like you, they managed to schedule your hearing for tomorrow in Courtroom 10 in the ministry. Now seeing as you're still on British time, have just awakened your fae powers and we'll all have a very early morning tomorrow you might want to head up to bed Harry'. Harry wanted to argue but while part of him was humming with activity most of him wanted to just keel over in exhaustion, most of it mental form all that he'd learnt, so agreed 'So where do I sleep?' The Wanderer smiled 'Up the first set of stairs, 1st door on the right. Bo's is at the other end of the floor and my own is on the top floor opposite the stairs if you need either of us'. 'Good night Harry' Bo called as he went up the stairs, leaving the older fae to discus what would be happening tomorrow.

Later/the next day

Quite a bit of time was spent finding adequate clothes for Harry to wear to the hearing, the clothes he brought with him were going to be burned as soon as they could and his father was taller and slightly broader than the young wizard/fae. Bo was little help either most of the clothes she had on hand were either female, pretty much not there, or belonged to Dyson, who was even more so than the Wanderer. Eventually they managed to find some of Hale's; a friend of Bo's who she was cursing up a storm about as well as about 'Kenzi'. Harry soon looked presentable for his hearing, though immediately refused to wear the fedora, despite Bo's repeated attempts to put it on him.

Flooing to the Ministry Harry tumbled out of the fireplace, with Bo falling out of it flat on her face. As the 2 siblings were dusting themselves off, The Wanderer exited with grace and poise Harry had only seen on pureblood heads and Bo only on fae like the Morrigan. The succubus was sure that if it was anyone else her comparison would've been dirtier; herself in the bedroom with a certain blond for example, but as it was her father that part of her brain failed to engage and took the morning off. The trio drew a lot of attention in the ministry, particularly from its minimal fae population, something Bo noticed with a single eye twinkle. 'So why are we here so early, the note said 11 their time?' Bo asked slightly confused. The Wanderer sighed not at Bo, more because of what he had to explain 'Britain magically is bigoted, raciest, painfully corrupt and worst of all outdated. While Fawkes is an instant magical communication device among other things as is the floo network, most of their communication is done by owl mail. Even if they weren't trying to screw Harry over if there's any change to the schedule it would be too late by the time it got to us. This way we're here and get the closest thing to a fair trial we can get in this backward hellhole'.

The 3 fae arrived at courtroom 10 just as Fudge was dictating a message to his assistant 'inform Mr. Potter his hearing has been moved up to 10 O'clock...' Bo looked at her watch; it was 9:50 am and growled. 'It'd be nice to have something hand delivered, makes people feel special' Harry muttered though in the echoy, near silent courtroom it was heard by all. 'Mr. Potter' Fudge blustered making the fae grin 'what are you doing here?' 'Well I am on trial in courtroom 10 today, correct?' A squeaky mangled throat clearing was heard 'Mr. Potter who are these others accompanying you?' the question raised by the ugliest thing Bo had seen that was still considered human in a pink cardigan. 'Oh them, well ...' The Wanderer stepped forward 'I'm Mr. Potter's legal council, Reynar' he answered '... and the woman is my sister, Bo Denis, like me she's a magical being, raised by muggles and unaware of our world until absolutely necessary' Harry continued. 'More lies and delusions, this woman can't be your sister, she's nearly older than your parents would have been' the pink woman croaked 'we share the same father, she had been kidnapped at birth and I was born to Lily Potter and blood adopted by James Potter. I do not lie, especially about that which I've wanted my entire life' Harry was beginning to lose his temper, Bo gripping his shoulder and pushing her gifts through to calm him (That orangey glow that flows over their skin when she touches people, minus the horny feelings). The Wanderer was also getting annoyed 'Mr. Potter's family status isn't the topic of this courtroom, him using magic yesterday is'

The assembled wizards wisely decided to begin, a red head the Wanderer recognised as Amelia Bones stood 'Mr. Potter you're here because you've repeatedly used magic away from school, despite the fact all students are reminded of these rules at the end of each school year' the Wander began 'That may be true Ms Bones, but your rules state magic can be used when the person is in grave danger' 'Yes but I don't...' Amelia began but was interrupted 'besides that isn't the main point of the matter, for one Harry wasn't 'expelled' for underage magic, his letter said he was expelled for using 'Wild Magic' the Wanderer continued, the dismissive 'humf' from the stand made him smile, they were winning 'Tell me, Ms Bones, minister, anyone gathered here, what is **Wild Magic**?' Amelia answered 'Wild magic is where large amounts of magic are released unrefined by a wand from a magical being not classed as accidental magic. This is different to wandless magic as the caster has their magic refined and controlled as though wand cast just not'. 'And I'm sure the DMLE examined the area for Harry's magical signature where the incident occurred to confirm he was the caster?' the Wanderer asked, smiling when Fudge turned red and stood up 'Of course not there was no need, he was sent his letter and he fled, that was enough to prove he was guilty' he yelled in what he hoped was a convincing tone 'So he was guilty because he fled? Wonder how Sirius was convicted by that logic...' the Wanderer said the second part more to himself but still heard by all '... So Harry's guilty because I took him to be treated for Dementor exposure?'

Before the pink one was able to retort the courtroom's doors were flung open and in stroud Albus Dumbledore in midnight blue robes with silver moons and stars. Harry noticed his father smile though it did look rather forced. 'Sorry I'm late, would've been on time if the schedule hadn't changed, though it still took a lot longer than it should've to have Sybil registered' it was then Harry noticed the wizard wasn't alone and took him a moment to recognise his divination professor, though it was understandable. The woman in court was nothing like the 'mad old crone of the tower', for one her magnifying glass spectacles were replaced by a small elegant pair and her owl nest was semi tamed at least in the front (More River Song than Bellatrix Lestrange), the woman was also wearing pitch black witches robes without her signature shawls and beads. Her arrival the Wanderer did smile at 'Sybil nice to see you're still kicking, 30 years and you're still wonderful' to which the woman laughed. A croak/cough interrupted them and all were reminded of their current location 'Yes anyway, seeing as I knew there would be problems with you accepting us being attacked by rogue dementors ...' 'Dementors are in the absolute control of the Ministry' the pink toad screeched and the Wanderer smiled 'Thank you Ms I didn't have the nerve to accuse the ministry of outright targeting my client but you've done it for me' Fudge stood up quickly nervous sweat flooding from his brow 'Please just continue Mr. R-r-r-r-rayner' Harry smiling internally at the man's distress ' Thank you minister, as I was saying I didn't think you'd take our word for it so we will be offering our memories of the incident' Amelia slowly rose to comment, though most could see she didn't personally want to but she had to 'Memories are not admissible in court as they can be altered' Harry heart sank until he noticed both his father and Bo's smirks which confused him but gave him hope 'I am aware of that, which is why I had the Professor bring an old friend of mine here. In order for this to work though, she needed to be registered at the ministry. You see Professor Sybil Trelawry is fae, a Mind Weaver'

The room fell silent so the Wanderer continued 'She will extract our memories of the incident in question and they will either be viewed via penscive or she will use a spell to project it in this room' Amelia nodded 'I'll send for a pensceive, like I said memories can't usually be admitted but with al concerns removed they can be entered into evidence' A few minutes later 2 aurors arrived with the pensceive; one a large intimidating black man, the other a young woman with pink hair and amethyst eyes. Sybil placed a hand to both Harry and the Wanderer's temples and Harry felt the moment flash behind his closed eye lids. When she withdrew her hands several silvery threads were wrapped around her fingers, these flowed from her hands when they were held over the pensceive, causing the previously empty basin to glow silver. Amelia drew her wand and taped a rune within Harry thought resembled an eye causing the memory to play

_Harry frowned 'I remember her, I was about 5. My aunt wasn't happy when she showed up, thought I attracted freaks to her house; in a way I was as she wasn't a 'normal' human therefore a freak in her and her family's eyes.' A thought came to Harry's mind from mentioning the Dursley's 'Hey not that I'm complaining but usually Dudley and his brainless bunch harass me around now, where are they' he noticed his father 'When had I started to think of him like that?' was smiling in a way he recognised on the twins or Sirius 'My aura has an interesting effect on mortals, I believe it's primal fear as they stay as far as they can from me. So do most fae but that's a learned consequence of who I am rather than what I am'. Harry nodded understanding what he meant; he could feel the man's power flowing from him due to its abundance, beings as strong as him often elicited 1 of 2 reactions; fear and worship. _

_The air soon turned unnaturally cold, and Harry's heart dropped, the howl of Dementors made their presence known, 2 but that was enough, Harry having forgotten his wand and unsure of the elder fae's abilities or their effect on a Dementor. The first went for the older one seeing him a bigger threat than a wandless teenage wizard, its scabby hands clamping on his shoulders as it began to drain him. The wanderer's face was until that moment passive and uncaring, then it flashed to anger and the decaying corpse like magical creature was hurled away '__**You are filth, you can not harm me, and you will never harm anything again!**__' He was irate, his eyes glowing in their ethereal blue, with a similarly coloured visible aura. He briskly approached the struggling Dementor, attempting to escape the searing heat the fae's aura was producing to it. The Wanderer appeared to pull back his aura before releasing it at the pitiful creature causing it to burst into cobalt coloured flames, rapidly consuming the beast._

The court was speechless, they'd been told their entire lives the dementors were indestructible the patronus being the only magic to effect them and even then it didn't injure them only drive them off but this man and destroyed one, not just that but burned it to ashes. Amelia was the first to speak 'What was that you used Mr. Rayner?' The Wanderer smiled 'It was a family ability so I'll be keeping that information to myself, furthermore I believe that would satisfy what your people would call 'Wild Magic' Ms Bones. Mr. Potter being the only known magical in the area lead you to assume it came from him, like when the house elf used the hover charm 3 years ago' Amelia nodded 'In light of new evidence I believe it is time to determine the verdict on Mr. Potter's charges. Red light for guilty, blue light for innocent' All wands were raised, Harry gripping Bo's hand tightly in worry, the Wanderer's face unreadable. He relaxed when their was a clear majority of blue in the room, though several supporters of Fudge or Purity sympathisers were red, most of them were blue, the few fae hadn't needed to see the evidence to do so, the Wanderer showing up in his defence pushed them to it, none of them wanted to be on his bad side.

The Wanderer smiled, then thought of something 'While I'm here, Professor Dumbledore I have someone for your defence position' Albus turned to the man surprised, though realised whoever he offered would be better than Fudges choice 'Who is it Mr. Rayner?' 'My daughter Ysabeau Denis!' Both Harry and Bo were glad they weren't eating or drinking at the time or they'd have choked in surprise, Albus was also shocked 'What are Ms Denis' qualifications to teach defence?' 'She got an **'O'** in her defence N.E.W.T.s and is a capable teacher, which is all that is needed for a position in most magic schools' 'The second part not as much as the first' Harry muttered remembering a certain potion master, before remembering Quirrell and Lockhart and wondering if the first was an actual Hogwarts requirement either. Bo blushed as she looked to her ring the sapphire shimmering; it was not long after reuniting with her father she discover her bound magical core, a warlock loyal to the Wanderer was brought in to unbind her after which she dove into magical books though only the defence ones held her attention. Albus was overjoyed here was a person with the best resume he'd had for the position in many years (Remus not included) and even better she was unaffiliated with the ministry so was unlikely to try tear him down from within Hogwarts 'I will need to have an official interview with Ms Dennis but it sounds like she'll be fine. Harry, I hope you could spare some time later in the summer so we can solidify all arrangements and so you can see Snuffles, it isn't nice to have Remus look after him for the entire summer. Good day my boy'. Harry smiled as the old man left, thinking of seeing Remus and Sirius at some point over the summer would be nice, but he'd probably still spend most of it getting to know his new family.

The trio left the ministry through the fire returning to 'The Crossroads' Harry heading off to actually start his summer work while the Wanderer left to prepare for their summer 'activities'. Before the green eyed fae could leave Bo grabbed his arm and turned him around looking nervous 'Harry you do know I had nothing to do with father...' 'Recommending you to Dumbledore?' Harry interrupted, Bo fears increasing, she could already tell Harry had trust issues and didn't want to wreck what little they currently had. Harry neutral face split with a smile 'its ok Bo, I know you weren't a part of it, you looked as surprised as I'm sure I did. I think Dad's just feeling protective of me, you can and have handled yourself for quite a while and I'm still at the age where he feels I should have someone there just in case' Bo perked up 'That's a very mature outlook Harry, and I hope you feel at home here. It'll take some getting used to, having an entire new family out of nowhere believe me I know' 'Thanks Bo and just so you know, this place already feels more like home than Private Drive' Harry answered as he headed up to his room, Bo heading off to see Dyson on her newest case.

TBC

LW: Well that's a little bit more (Well a lot more) over and done with, also I have seen the most recent season, am annoyed and saddened that Kenzi's dead (Hale too but not as much) and not as happy with Doccubus as when I initially planned to write this, at the moment it looks to be Valcubus and Lauigan.

Tamsin: Well just give us a heads up first, bye!


	3. Shopping and Suprise Fae

LW: Time to show off some fae-ed up HP characters

Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, Lost Girl by.

The Wandering Mage – Shopping and surprise Fae

It was actually a week before Harry set foot outside the Crossroads, between wizarding work (homework for him, organising lessons for Bo) and training his fae abilities some days Harry only remembered to feed Hedwig because she attacked him, something Bo found amusing until the owl targeted her causing the succubus to exit the room at superhuman speed. The reason Harry and Bo were heading out was because Fawkes had once again showed up at the house; only this time it was to bring Harry his booklist, something that had only been finalised in the last 2 days when Bo sent the required materials for her class before heading over to see Trick at the Dail. The Wanderer had been roped into a meeting with the fae elders and current leaders (Still Hale and Evony) so gave Bo his Gringotts card and told them not to destroy the place.

Harry was mystified by what her presumed was the American equivalent to Diagon Alley, due to the American &amp; Canadian magical's total integration of magic and muggle similar to the fae (not that the muggles knew that) there was almost no difference other than the content between this and any other street in the city. Their first stop surprisingly was a jeweller until he saw the woman behind the counter. Her eyes were like polished amethysts which glowed with magic Harry had felt once before; from Mr. Ollivander. The woman was called Bella and smiled upon seeing their arrival 'Welcome to 'MsEnchanting' what can I do for you, foci or protection?' Harry looked to Bo confused who answered 'Father wanted me to get Harry a ring for his magic, he's British so only has a stick' she joked to the jewel eyed woman who turned her gaze to Harry ''That's not a problem, I do on occasion get foreigners in looking for my rings, they work much better than wands most of the time, less fragile too. I also have a brilliant memory on the rings I give out, such as Ms Dennis's '' she turned back to the succubus 'Chi blue sapphire in a silver ring, the Wanderer's Mark engraved on the gem. Anyway your not the first Brit to show up here this year, this nice Bibliopharax was in this morning too. Anyway I'll need to go through my stock with you Mr. Potter...' she noticed Harry's surprised look '... just because you're not being mobbed here doesn't mean we don't recognise the scar. Now let's begin'

The woman reached under the desk and pulled out a velvet tray covered with gems of different colours and hues (Not different sizes because they need to fit on a ring). Harry was made hold run his hands over the stones and stop when one felt right. It took a few minutes but there was one, an emerald similar in colour to his eyes felt contently warm. Bella had him hold the gem between both hands and force magic into it, bonding it to him. When he was told to stop Bella brought it over to a separate tray containing rings of many different metals and combinations, holding it just above them until a gold ring jumped to the jewel. She smiled and turned to the duo 'Now that's done I just need to properly fit them both and add the runes to stabilise magic flow, I presume the Wanderer's symbol will be present on this one also?' Bo nodded 'It takes just a few minutes and then the ring will be useable by you alone Mr. Potter, that I guarantee. Feel free to peruse the store for any protection items while I work' then she turned and walked into the back room.

When she was gone Harry turned to Bo 'So what kind of fae was she?' Bo snorted 'She's not fae she's a Sableye tainted by a dimension walker. From what I heard she works in the magical world with a fellow 'Ascended' a Delphox called Arcane, he's better with wands while she has a talent for precious items of the earth' Harry was surprised to hear about this 'Where'd you hear this?' 'When father and I were here to get my ring he was surprised to see one of her kind, he had no problems with her and apparently knew its master, just surprised. When I asked he told me, same as with you and me now' 'Oh' Harry mumbled 'nice to see I'm that famous' both jumped at the voice behind them, Bella had returned 'Here's you ring Mr. Potter, I recommend practicing with it instead of your wand for at least part of the summer, even if it's just for emergencies it's best to know what you're doing first' with that the duo left not seeing the woman pluck a dull ruby from the tabletop raising it to her face and frowning before several diamond hard teeth scratched it's surface.

Next stop was to get Harry a wardrobe, both for wizard and muggle excursions; the siblings entered the next shop and were greeted by a male arachnium Harry noticing the grey and purple of his silk and venom glands respectively on the skin through his facial hair. 'How may with be of service in the golden web?' he asked in a silky, sibilant tone 'A full wardrobe for the boy here, he's a wizard so he'll need robes and if possible anything good for a combat situation' Bo answered and Harry had a feeling from the spider fae's expression their father was going to be missing quite a bit of gold.

Exiting the shop with a few bags of clothes, they headed to the book store next, both for Harry's fifth year but also so Bo had all material she would need for her position and anything good for defence for both of them. While there Harry thought he saw a flash of bushy brown hair disappear behind some bookshelves and while unlikely decided to investigate. Turning the corner he was surprised by who he found browsing though several books on fae runic arrays 'Hermione?' he said mostly to himself but the girl did hear him, turning to face him with a look of shock was his best friend Hermione Granger, though that didn't last long as he was blinded by brown hair as he was pulled into a previously crushing hug by the bookworm. When they separated Hermione had already started questioning him 'Harry what are you doing here? How are you even in this section? Why aren't you still in Private drive, or even England? How have you been?' the last one asked more because she felt insensitive for not asking than anything else Harry looked a lot better than he did last time she saw him. Harry was glad to see Hermione hadn't changed a bit 'I'm fine, are you here with anyone? Explanations would be better if we're all together' Hermione nodded 'I'm here with my mum and an auror, I'll explain when you do' 'Fair enough, you get them I'll get Bo, meet you at the door' the two headed off in separate directions but not before Hermione grabbed the book she was eyeing.

Harry found Bo and after paying for their books waited for the Grangers and company to show up, not too long after Harry could see Hermione along with an older woman with brown hair and amber colour eyes along with a blond woman with stormy grey, Harry turned to Bo before noticing his sister had vanished, though was found quickly with the blond woman in her arms. 'Oh Tam-tam, it's good to see you, this why you couldn't work with Dyson and me on that Shriek case?' Tamsin nodded 'Sorry Bo boss man said I needed to keep an eye on Harry's friend with Lord V back again, speaking of which hi Harry I don't think you'll remember but I met you years ago, you've grown so much in only a decade' she said cheerfully to the boy who blushed while the others laughed, well until Bo continued 'Ok I understand protection, but why you, why not someone like Dyson or that Loki that replaced you after you replaced Hale?' Tamsin scrunched her nose and turned to the Grangers 'you didn't tell him, did you?' she asked Hermione who shook her head 'We were going to explain everything when we got everyone together' Tamsin nodded 'Ok there's a café in the muggle street to the left, we can discuss everything there but this needs to be done here and now, otherwise there will be an incident and we'll need to find mind weavers and obliviators, maybe even grab a Wicca and get some white lighter assistance. Now Bo I know you've at least done some of your homework but I need you to understand something; while yes the Watson's are light fae, some of them almost fanatically so, the Grangers are all dark fae'

Harry and Bo were shocked, the succubus was almost about to blow about keeping Harry from the dark before realising she wasn't someone to talk about mixing light and dark, her first time she may not have known, but with the second... Harry was also confused and conflicted; all his time in the wizarding world had beaten into him that dark and evil were interchangeable word and while sometimes that was true like with the 'Unforgivable curses' he had learnt from the Wanderer and to a certain extent Bo as well that dark, at least in the fae world was just a different way of looking at things, a different outlook on life, and more noticeably a different view on their feeding on humans. Despite this he still found it hard to see the rule abiding, bushy bookworm he'd known for his Hogwarts years to be dark, fae or otherwise. There was only one thing he needed, Hermione's word. He reached out and pulled Hermione towards him her face in his hands and said 'Please just answer me this, are you still the Hermione I know? , does being dark fae change that in anyway? Answer me and I will believe you' Hermione saw the fear in his emerald eyes 'Harry I'm still me, other than being more willing to use my powers and feed on non-fae than light fae I'm exactly the same as if I were light. Nothing you know about me has changed except 'what' I am, 'who' I am is still Hermione Granger; Harry Potter's best friend for life' Harry smiled and pulled her into a hug something he rarely did as Hermione was usually the instigator.

After that moment they headed to the café and sat outside to talk Bo asking the first question 'Well lets get the big question answered first, what are you?' Ms Granger answered 'Both Hermione and I are Bibliopharax, while my husband is a pain master, a good species for one in a dental profession. We all know you are the unaligned succubus, so what species is Mr. Potter and why was he not known to us (The Dark)?' Bo was surprised by how cold the question was asked while Harry was getting annoyed; Hermione meanwhile was hiding her head in her hands 'I'm a Wraith, specifically a Highbreed Wraith. As for my ignorance like my sister...' 'YOUR SISTER!' the Grangers and Tamsin yelled '... yes, like my sister Bo I was hidden away from the fae world though for me it was more accidental, my mother didn't know she was fae and as Hermione already knows died when I was one, leading me to be left on the doorstep of my supposed muggle relatives. Also before you ask like Bo I'm officially unaligned though I suppose my loyalty is to The Wanderer, at the very least because he got me away from the Dursley's' at this Tamsin and Emma eyes met and they smiled, knowing the Wanderer's preference for Dark fae despite his neutral outlook and recruitment chances.

After the tension died down, the discussions split between the adults and the young magicals Harry asking something that had been bothering him for a while 'Hermione what is a bibliopharanx?' 'Bibliopharanx are knowledge seekers, we can extract information directly from the brain as well as from any written media, that's how we feed, any new information nourishes my kind, no matter how benign or stupid. Of course digging too deep or pulling to hard either wipes the text from it's pages or for living creatures causes memory loss and the occasional coma' 'So that's what happened to those Slytherins' Harry gasped 'I thought something strange had happened I just didn't know it was you' Hermione giggled 'Honestly Harry you're one to talk, a Highbreed Wraith really? Wraiths haven't been documented in over 300 years; they're even rarer than Mesmers and you're the rarer more powerful subspecies. This just screams Harry Potter.' Hermione then tried to innocently ponder 'So, what kind of powers do you have?' 'I don't know all I can do but I did manage to kill a Dementor with my powers' Hermione immediately jumped into the seat next to Harry 'You killed a dementor, how, when...' then her eyes shone with an idea 'Harry, can I feed on you?'

Harry's eyes widened at the request and Hermione could see he was afraid 'don't worry Harry it doesn't hurt, it's like viewing a penscieve memory except it's still inside your head. Also I didn't just ask because you're fae, I would never feed on you without your permission Harry' Harry seemed to think it over before nodding and Hermione held his wrists and they locked eyes 'This may hurt for a second but afterwards it will all be fine' Harry could see the whites of her eyes turning parchment yellow and pain like a needle in the top of his spine for about half a second before it was gone. Hermione tried to focus on the memory of the dementor attack but the power and information was too much and its call was too strong. The adult's attention was drawn to the teens when they felt Hermione's power's activate; turning to her they saw the duo locking eyes Hermione's hands on Harry's wrists with unknown symbols flowing up her arms, the girl muttering unconnected words '_Pa'foo' pway. Lily take Harry and run. Stand aside you stupid girl. Scars can be very useful. Stupid worthless freak_...' tears beginning to flow from her eyes and at this point Harry pulled himself back, Hermione snapping out of her trance and gasping for air. 'Oh Harry, how did you survive' she moaned the tears falling harder as she cried. Harry feeling responsible for making his best friend cry pulled her chair a little closer to him before holding her sleeve and rubbing her thumbs against her forearms in a soothing motion. Hermione's tears stopped and smiled sadly at Harry before flinging herself into a hug from the boy.

Bo was currently very angry and wanted answers 'What the hell just happened?' Hermione answered shyly 'Harry killed a Dementor, I wanted to know how, I wanted to see the moment one of those abominations was wiped from existence, but when I connected...' 'You were overwhelmed' Emma finished to which Hermione nodded 'Despite her maturity my daughter is still a developing fae and hasn't got full control of her powers. Taking information form books is easy but a person has so much it takes control not to take it all, draining the victim into a catatonic state, I get the feeling Hermione has not been trying as hard as she should to keep herself in control when feeding' the last part was a reprimand aimed at her daughter who was expectedly embarrassed 'I've only fed on Slytherins in school and they're all inbred morons who think I'm a very realistic earth golem. It also helps most are thicker than a dragonbourn's skull so their thoughts move so slowly I'm not sweep away like with Harry' Hermione defended.

Soon they had to part ways with promises with promises to meet up over the summer, just before leaving Harry kissed Hermione... On the lips. It wasn't till they'd apperated to the crossroads Harry realised what he'd done 'Why'd I do that, where did that even come from?' Bo was chuckling beside him 'Maybe you're instincts are telling you something, and you just reacted last time you did that you killed a Dementor and didn't lose your soul. Also yours and Hermione inner fae had a fairly _intimate_ moment' Harry looked at her confused 'Harry you bared your soul and your entire life to a Bibliopharanx to them that's even more personal than sex' Harry blushed 'Harry you know you gave Hermione access, as seen when you ended it if you didn't want her to see your life she wouldn't have...' 'So you're saying I wanted to make Hermione cry?' Harry growled 'No Harry nothing like that, you subconsciously or not wanted Hermione to see you, not as the Boy Who Lived or a Highbreed Wraith but as just Harry, faults and all. That's what you did, and at least part of what Hermione witnessed. Your inner fae is trying to get you to show those feelings you have for Hermione' that comment made Harry think; how did he feel for Hermione? Before the summer he would've said he loved her like a sister, but now he had Bo to compare to and while he'd admit Bo was a bombshell of sexy fae even without the succubus powers and if she wasn't related would be an unattainable beauty like Fleur last year, but even with that he knew the feelings he had for his best friend was stronger he had one question to answer; was he _in_ love with Hermione? He thought he just might as he smiled and blushed remembering the kiss. Forcing it down at least for now he turned to his sister 'You may find my love life interesting with your non-existent one but please stay out of it. Let's just go to the Dail'

Apperating to the neutral bar the two were greeted by Dyson and Trick, the rugged wolf shifter getting a hug from his favourite succubus and Trick was happy to see his granddaughter and her brother fitting together so quickly. After releasing Bo Dyson went over to Harry 'so you're Bo's little brother, you seem quite scrawny' he gave a wolfish grin 'I'll have that sorted out by the fall' then grunted from the smack to the back of the head 'Stop picking on Harry or we get a new pelt' Bo said though her grin meant Harry knew she was at least partly joking. The group joked and Dyson filled Harry in on some of his sister's adventures (despite the woman in questions protests) when he heard a familiar voice 'Harry Potter!' and Harry noticed Dyson freeze up in shock, choking out 'brother' holding the bar for stability. Harry turned...

And saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

TBC

LW: Yay cliff hangers, this came to mind the moment I thought of doing the crossover


	4. Worlds collide

LW: Chapter 4, and Lupin has arrived at the Dail, and he's Dyson's brother (probably) enjoy

The Wandering Mage – Worlds collide

Harry was shocked 'Remus what are you doing here?' he asked as Bo came over to see what the commotion was about 'Harry who is this? How did he find you?' Harry turned to his sister 'Bo this is Remus Lupin, my old defence professor, a friend of my family and a werewolf' 'So that's what happened, the taint' Dyson muttered drawing the attention to him 'Harry while most of what you said is either true or mostly true you don't know all of it. Yes he is Remus but Lupin is his middle name, his name is Remus Lupin Mc, my brother and fellow wolf shifter, who left in the night nearly 80 years ago until now for reasons unknown' he walked slowly over to Remus, looking the most vulnerable Bo had ever seen 'I never stopped hoping you'd return, now to know you were turned. I should've been there' Remus grabbed the weakened shifter's shoulders 'No, you did what you could' he turned to Harry 'I think it's time I explained things to you...' his gaze fell on Bo and Dyson in turn 'All of you'

The group sat at one of the bar's tables and Remus began 'Harry everything I've told you about my life and your parents are true, I was attacked by Greyback and turned when I was younger...' he was interrupted by a growling Dyson 'Greyback is a fellow shifter and an abomination to the fae community, he was turned as a child and now inflicts it upon others, fae, muggle and magical. He is a disgrace to his kind and any shifter would kill him if given a chance to' Remus nodded '... anyway, I couldn't put my family through that so I ran away, hiding in the magical communities or muggle areas with no fae connections, eventually I decided I needed a clean slate, fully' 'But this doesn't explain how you became friends with my parents, you were their age when you met' Harry interrupted, the statement causing Dyson's eyes to widen and a sharp intake of breathe from trick who'd just come out of the back 'Spirits I knew you wanted to hide but to use that potion, it could've killed you' the wolf yelled, and Bo stood up 'Hey lost magical fae here, what the hell are you talking about?'

Trick explained 'Fae live for much longer than witches or humans, some of us even being immortal time wise, the potion is a reset switch which regresses the drinker to any point they choose' 'Such as right before my 11th birthday, just in time to receive a Hogwarts letter' Remus continued 'I thought 'hide from the fae, hide with the wizards' Hogwarts had no fae attending as far as I knew, I smelled at least 3 when I got on the train and sharing a compartment with one straight away ,whoever said the blacks lost their fae is dead wrong. The hat gave me Slytherin or Gryffindor and I chose the lions because I'd be less likely to be noticed. Nearly all the fae were snakes or ravens, only 2 were in Gryffindor '. It took Harry a minute for it to process 'Wait two, so you knew...' 'That your mother was fae? Yes but I didn't know she was unaware of it, besides I couldn't tell her without exposing myself as fae too. So now you know it all, I'm an abomination even among fae and a coward who ran away. I've failed my family when I became a werewolf and again with my new family when Lily and James died and Sirius was arrested, I understand if you'd prefer I just go' the ragged wolf stood to leave but was stopped by a hand on each shoulder 'Don't run away again brother there was nothing you could do, you were a child back then. You are a man now so stand tall and proud' Dyson said trying to give the man a pep talk 'Remus...' Harry began '... you feel like you've let everyone down and are a disgrace and there's no point in me trying to tell you different because you'd ignore it anyway, but you can regain that honour and pride you once had just stay with us. I need my uncle Moony, Dyson needs his brother and even Sirius needs the last marauder to stay. Maybe we could even try to help you' Remus snorted though he did sit back down to the trio's happiness 'There's nothing you can do, the taint has destroyed what I was, I'm not even a shifter anymore, the werewolf side has it buried within, completely unreachable'

'Maybe there is' the 4 turned to Trick who approached their table with a thick dusty book 'There is a way for shifters to control the taint, the problem is the ingredients are rare and the results usually fatal' they looked to Remus who's expression resembled if someone told him the last 14 years had been a bad dream 'I'll do it, what do we need?' Trick grimaced 'Like I said a lot of these things will take time to obtain but with my contacts, some calling in a few favours with Hale and the Morrigan and maybe if Bo or Harry speak to the Wanderer we could have it prepared by Halloween' 'That would be fitting and would be nice to have something potentially good happen at that time' Harry commented as they looked at the ritual, at that moment more than others wishing he'd taken either Runes or Arithmancy over Divination.

Once everything had been laid out and they were confident it would work, they separated, Remus back to England after giving Harry and Bo the Order's location, Dyson to his apartment, Trick to his quarters behind/under the Dail and the siblings back to the Crossroads. 'Well that was quite a day you've had, found out your best friend's Dark fae and your uncle's a wolf, you don't do things by half do you Harry?' Bo said smirking when they arrived 'No, just another day for Harry Potter' he called back from up the stairs.

TBC

LW: I know most of these chapters feel like filler (and this chapter is too short) but I'm trying to set the scene for a HP/LG world and include anything important, next we'll see what's happening in Britain. Also I felt this wouldn't work mixed in with a different side plot so let it have its own chapter.


	5. The Order of the Phoenix

LW: Chapter 5, and welcome to No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

The Wandering Mage – The Order of the Phoenix

It was another week before Harry was able to go see Sirius, mainly due to his father and Dumbledore arguing about his arrangements afterwards; Dumbledore was adamant he be returned to the Dursley's but the Wanderer argued they weren't his family and he would be returning to the Crossroads when the visit concluded. Eventually they found a suitable compromise; Harry would remain at Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer but Bo would accompany him, something given the last time Dumbledore was in charge of security his son was attacked by Dementors he made a deal breaker. So after packing up enough of his new items last the summer as well as his school supplies he met up with Bo in the living room where they were handed a portkey, a tarot card (the wanderer obviously). One hand on the card and the other on their trunks the duo were dropped in a park just outside. They were greeted by a pair of wizards both of which Harry recognised Alistor Moody (the real one this time) and Remus Lupin looking much more cheerful than the last time they saw him. Both were hugged by the wolf and grunted at by the ex-auror and were led to the house (it didn't appear out of nowhere because they already knew it was there).

Once inside Harry was grabbed, something he didn't mind as he was immediately embraced by his godfather. The ex-convict had cleaned up well since he last saw him, gone was the ragged homeless look, he was now beginning to fill out to a more healthy size as well as regaining a more high class air to him. The fact he was smiling so wide did wonders for his appearance as well as Harry's thoughts. He was eventually released and Sirius approached Bo still smiling 'So you're this Bo Remus mentioned' his eyes momentarily glanced down then back up to her brown eyes 'very nice. Harry's always wanted family it's nice to see you could give him it, seeing as I'm Harry's godfather, I guess that makes you like my goddaughter' he laughed and the two shook hands. The moment was shattered by a loud 'Who the Hell are you and what in Merlin's name are you wearing?!' Bo rolled her eyes, considering what she was and her usually job her outfits usually contained one or both of two things; cleavage and leather, in this case there was plenty of both. Harry turned to defend his sister but Bo got there first 'my name is Ysabeau Dennis, Bo to everyone but my grandfather. I am Harry's half sister and by the sound of things Sirius' step–goddaughter' 'That is no excuse to dress like some scarlet woman!' 'How I dress is none of your concern! Besides have you looked outside this little time capsule you call a community, this is modest and conservative in the muggle world where I live and work' Harry, the marauders and the twins smirked at Bo's answer as she took the wind from Ms Weasley's sails.

Unfortunately for them Ms Weasley's yelling had awakened Ms Black who began screaming at the occupants as usual about 'filth' in her home. Bo and Harry were still annoyed so yelled 'SHUT UP!' both their eyes glowing Bo's blue, Harry's AK green. Ms Black gasped and retreated back into her portrait upon seeing the glow and feeling the magic 'The old ones' she mumbled as Harry, Bo and Sirius walked up the stairs to the portrait 'Hey, you were a woman, probably, you know the two things we don't like to hear are ugly and old' Bo said the glow receding from both their eyes. Finding the woman silent for a change Sirius stood forward 'Mother, this is Harry you can tell what he is. He is my godson' Harry looked confused so just waved weakly. Ms Black smiled surprisingly it wasn't hideous or creepy like anyone expected, though there were touches of crazy just more on Sirius' level than the Bellatrix EXTRA they'd thought 'Maybe I was wrong about you after all ... Son' she croaked before the curtains gently slid shut.

'Well now that's over, may we begin?' the three fae jumped as they heard the voice behind them, during all the yelling Dumbledore had arrived and entered the Hall, standing at the bottom of the stairs with a quite large group of people. Sirius was the first to regain composure 'Oh of course professor, everyone to the kitchen and we may begin' and with that he joined the group, Bo and Harry following him to Ms Weasley's protest 'He's too young, he's not of age' 'Father plainly stated to Dumbledore that Harry would be in these meeting, they pertain to combating the Dark Lord and as the man has taken such an interest in him he should know what's going on. Harry's a part of this whether he's of age or not' Sirius and Bo answered. Ms Weasley wasn't taking this lying down so struck out 'you address him like his followers, your the same age as his parents, how do we know it isn't all a lie to get to Harry and kill him?' 'As much as I hate to say this I partly agree with the bitch, how do we know you aren't a death eater?' Moody growled. Harry sighed '1st She calls him the Dark Lord because she finds the name You-Know-Who stupid and you all seem to have such a problem saying Voldemort' several members flinch and Remus waves his hands in an 'as you can see' gesture '2nd We share the same father; she was taken from him and many years later he met my mother, they hit off but he had to leave her for reasons that were between him and her before either knew she was pregnant. If my father says she's my sister then I believe him. 3rd and finally if she wanted me dead I'd already be dead, I've spent quite a lot of time with her and father as well as many of her friends over the last few weeks, none of which are either Death Eaters or the wizard idea of Dark' Harry finished glad most people were happy with his reasoning, even Moody begrudgingly nodded his approval.

The meeting went along as expected, Voldemort was lying low for now, gathering allies discreetly or overseas while trying to get an item the Order was protecting. None of the order knew what it was; just that it would give Voldemort the edge and would be 'something he didn't have last time'. As they were leaving the meeting Tonks did the usual thing of falling over the umbrella stand with a clunk. Bo chuckled, it had been a long time since she'd seen someone crash into things not from being thrown into it, what with most fae's enhanced senses and Kenzi the shadow ninja. Not that the succubus would admit to anyone but it was because of Kenzi's skills that she took to wearing a g-string around the Russian, the only thing she couldn't seem to steal, especially after the time she managed to steal both her bra and Lauren's underwear, the latter finding it's way into Tamsin's bra without either blonds notice.

The two made their way up with their trunks when they were stopped by more red heads 'Well Fred looks like there's now 2 sets of twins in this place now' 'Yes George, 3 if you count she-who's-first-name-can't-be-used-within-earshot and so has everyone use another' 'True but I don't know what could be so bad she let's people call her thong' whichever Weasley twin that was jumped from the stinging hex shot at him 'It's Ton**K**s, and I know you were doing it on purpose so I made sure I didn't miss' came the response of the pink haired auror who managed to untangle herself from the umbrella stand. 'Sorry Tonks' they said in unison 'Anyway, He's Fred' the first one said pointing to the other 'and he's George' the second replied. Harry chuckled as Bo rolled her eyes 'guys I can see your chi, yours are similar but not identical, so I know you're Fred' pointing to the first 'and your George' repeating with the second 'You guys might want to avoid the which is which prank with Bo, she' really good at this' Harry commented to the twins shock. Bo smiled and took one of each of the tins hands 'Now I want you to understand, you will leave me and Harry alone, not take our things or prank our rooms, anywhere else is fine I suppose, and will quit the irritating simultaneous speaking. Can you do that for me?' Bo asked/compelled an orange glow flowing from her hands along the twin's skin to their faces. With stupid grins on their faces they nodded and disapparate to somewhere else in the house.

The remaining Weasley kids stared in shock '_Crap she's a Veela, how am I gonna get Harry now_?' Ginny thought in a panic, Ron's thought were elsewhere. 'Hey guys how's your summer been?' Harry asked not liking how Ron was ogling his sister, the fact she was probably used to it (as she hadn't knocked him out yet) didn't mean Harry had to be okay with it. 'Oh pretty quiet, we were brought here the first week after school ended, mum's been making us clean the rooms and remove any dark items' Ginny answered knowing like the two fae Ron was in no position to talk 'What about you?'. Harry smiled 'Oh it's been great, it turns out Potter wasn't my dad, the man himself arrived just before the dementor attack and drove them off, he even killed one. After that I found out I had a sister; Bo who's the woman here, and I met many of her friends including this guy called Dyson who it turned out is Remus' brother. I've said many times I would give all the gold I have in Gringotts, and now I say I'd give it all away to have them **sooner**' he recounted, Ginny's spirits lifting when she heard Bo was his sister; while certain levels of incest was accepted in the magical world Harry was raised in the muggle world where it was taboo, Ron on the other hand only heard one thing 'Bloody hell Harry when'd you get a hot sister? Hey mate what are me chances?' Harry mentally face palmed which prevented him breaking the red heads nose while Bo snorted and then chocked 'I'd say somewhere between none and negative 7 million' her brown eyes flashed blue as they locked on Ginny 'You on the other hand might have one, though I much prefer blonds' she winked as the duo left the Weasleys speechless as they looked for their rooms.

Sirius had after the meeting told them their rooms where on the second floor, just before his and Lupin's rooms. Their trunks had been moved while they were in the order meeting, by what they discovered when they got up there. Entering one of the rooms (opening the trunk revealed it to be Bo's) they were met by an old and grumpy house elf; his skin like old leather and all his flesh even his nose sagged with age as well as in some placed almost half melted, his eyes black and twitchy. 'Basterd Master's guests' rooms are acceptable?' he grumbled/muttered but soon his eyes widened and his nose twitched 'Female! You are succubus correct?' he asked meeting her brown with his black eyes 'Yes, I'm a succubus' Bo answered awkwardly, both getting worried when the elf smiled revealing several rotten teeth.

'Like old master, Reggie was incubus; Reggie was good master not like dog lord master now. Fae is good blood, Blacks is pure blood, fae is pure blood, always will be' 'You knew we were fae?' Harry asked surprised 'Yes I does, I also knows there be 5 fae in Noble House of Black, succubus, Walking death (Wraith), the blighted wolf (Werewolf/shifter), the Siren and the wasted potential (last one was an insult not a description). Kreature is ...' he pauses lost for words '... happy. House of Black has had so few pure since the war, Kreature miss Reggie, Andi's daughter not the same as her and the sisters, Kreature even missed dog lord a little. Enjoy your stay' he popped out immediately after leaving Bo and Harry confused but intrigued; there were 5 fae in the building, themselves, Remus and two others, maybe they could try find them. They dismissed it soon after realising if they guessed wrong they'd expose themselves as fae, which if Harry's trail was anything to go on was not well accepted.

TBC

LW: Okay next chapter gets us to Hogwarts, not good with birthdays so pretend Harry had a nice time and got very good/useful/stupid presents depending on whether it came from Family (including Sirius and Lupin), the fae, or the Weasleys. Good Bye!

R&amp;R


End file.
